Por que Quizas
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: El rojo carmeci ensucia el piso, mi vestido azul, ese que te gustaba, todo rasgado por culpa de los trozos de la copa de vino que eh roto yo misma, mis manos tiemblan, mis ojos ya sin vida obserban ese liquido vital escapar de mis muñecas. escucho voces afuera de la habitación y aun asi recuerdo tu rostro y los momentos que me llevo a esto... quizas esto es lo mejor para todos...


N.A: me deje llevar por la canción del vestido azul de la que... espero les guste, este es mi primer one de esta pareja .

decreto: los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de su respectiva cradora. Sin fines de lucro solo con fin para divertirce.

emina: muerte de un personaje ;w;

* * *

Y ahí observo los trozos de la copa de vino sobre el piso de cerámica color carmeci, antes de un inmaculado blanco.  
y es ahí en ese mismo lugar me pregunto... ¿Por que?.

.-.-

-Por que has golpeado a kyoko-chan!

obserbo mi mano... inconscientemente golpee a kyoko cuando ella me dijo,con una sonrisa, que era la novia oficial de tsuna... fue algo inconsciente...

-f-fue in-inconscientemente tsuna-san, haru no q-queri-

-solo lárgate!-le veo gritar mientras observo a kyoko mirarme sorprendida. creo que he cambiado hace mucho con esto-No escuchaste, lárgate!

-... hai, decimo-sama.-suelto mientras camino en dirección a la salida con mi cara una mueca de tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-... nunca quise algo asi...-oigo los golpes en la puerta, son fuertes...de seguro quieren sacarla. sonrio sin animos y alegria, seguro que los demas chicos estan preocupados...escucho los gritos de gokudera, las exclamaciones de ryohei, las palabras de yamamoto, incluso presiento que mukuro y hibari no estan peleando por mi causa... quizas reborn también este afuera y esta intentando ayudar a deribar la puerta.  
Me sostengo fuertemente de la barandilla de la cama, se que quizas me regañaran si entran y ven todo este carmin pero... ahora se siente tan bien...  
tsuna...  
con su nombre en mente miro mi muñeca y toco con fuerza renovada el cuchillo que robe de la cocina.  
El carmin no brota tan rapido como quiero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

me veo una y otra vez sobre mi misma, uso el vestido azul que reborn me regalo por cumpleaños, recuerdo que me dijo que me veía muy bien con un azul cielo, quizás lo dijo sin intención pero estoy segura que se refería a tsuna... que yo quizás me veria muy bien con tsuna-san...  
Y ahhi le veo en la puerta biendome se que aun esta enojado por el golpe que le di q kyoko-chan, y es pro eso que me observa con esos ojos llenos de rencor...rencor que me a echo sentir desde que dejo de dirigirme la palara...de siquiera mirarme una vez mas en estos tres meses.

-tsuna-

-Que quieres miura- su voz fue fuerte sin una pizca de sentimiento, me hiso estremecer

-y-yo...-me acerque lentamente mientras veía como el me miraba de una forma que me destrozaba el corazón, termine de acercarme para quedar frente a él. suspire y lleve mis manos a sus mejillas, tan suaves, tan calidas...- t-te amo...

De un manotazo aparto cualquier contacto que hubiésemos tenido,aquello me iso retroceder sorprendida mientras el se alejaba y me daba la espalda.

-entiende- se detuvo ante la puerta para luego darme solo el perfil de su cara, una cara enojada y llena de odio a sía una persona...asía ami- tu eres solo un . Solo una subordinada, o quizas ni eso... solo un estorbo, yo no tengo sentimientos por ti.-y con ello salio de la habitacion dejándome en un silencio, mientras las mis sentidos se perdian y caia, sin derramar lagrimas, al suelo. Pensando, simplemente pensando...

¿Abre echo bien?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dias siguieron, las semanas y los meses... yo solo hacia misiones "de carnívoros" segun hibari, pero mi meta era estar el mayor tiempo fuera de esa casona a la cual llamaba hogar y que ahora en vez de ser cálido por esa persona sentía que entraba a una cueva llena de oscuridad. solo tubo que pasar 2 meses para que entendiera... las cosas seguirían igual si yo no estuviera aqui...  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y ahora me ayo aquí, en mi cuarto con el cristal de una fina copa de vino, que se tiñe con color carmesi que deja mi cuerpo ya de forma mas rapida, me miro frente al espejo y sonrió o trato de ello mientras una solitaria lagrima desciende de mis ojos, patetico... la unica que escapo en estos endemoniados meses... escucho como la puerta se logra abrir, no me importa veo que pierdo la conciencia, pero antes de siquiera pueda tocar el suelo unos brazos grandes y calidos me atrapan por la cintura. Saco fuerza de donde no tengo para ver a quien es el que veré antes de ir al otro mundo.

-T-tsuna..?

-maldita sea haru por que lo hiciste!

-...-sonrio mientras llevo mi mano ensangrentada a su mejilla ..o vaya esta llorando, no me lo espere- P-por ti... te amo d-demaciado... para s-serte de e-estorbo...-mi mirar se oscurece, el fin se acerca.

-tonta! maldita sea haru yo te amo!

quizás en alguna vida sea feliz contigo tsuna, sin un lugar machado de carmeci y un vestido azul manchado de este y también roto. se que tus palabras, ahora, si son sinceras, se que lo as dicho del alma...solo lamento el no poder darte o haber podido darte un beso...

y todo se vuelve oscuro para mi...

* * *

-h-hola!- Una linda pelicastaña de cabellos largos hasta la cintura saluda débil mente al niño que esta sentado mirándole sorprendido- e-estas b-bien?

-E-eh?, a si!, mi nombre es tsuna y el tuyo!?- el niño pequeño sonríe, en sus 9 años nunca ha visto a una niña tan linda como aquella que le acaba de saludar debajo de su árbol favorito.

-Haru-desu!, Me llamo haru!-sonríe calidamente la niña, y el chico le queda mirando ensoñado.

* * *

_**"Quizás, solo quizás, podamos comenzar desde cero... en otro lugar, y yo con mi veztido azul como simbolo de nuestro reencuentro..."**_

* * *

N.A: Ok, ok... muy fome no? quiizas no sirva para eztos fic, no tengo muchos (ñpor no decir que solo es el segundo que escribo xd) de este tipo...bueno ojala me dejen algun comentario de este raricimo fic!, no importa si son anonimos! bueno eso... adiosin!

pd: love-neko-boy pausado por culpa de que la pc! ;w;  
pd": dentro de la semana subire ujn oneshot de los personajesXlectora!


End file.
